


Requested Oneshots

by Lets_Go_On_An_Adventure



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Fluff, M/M, these are from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_Go_On_An_Adventure/pseuds/Lets_Go_On_An_Adventure
Summary: These are from my Tumblr, does-bella-like-me. Its a collection of requests I've gotten that i decided to post here as well!





	Requested Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Edward and Beau first kiss.   
> Requested by Anon

“I told you I’m fine.” Beau grumbled for the thousandth time in the past hour. 

In all seriousness, he was fine. The hospital bed proved to be more comfortable than thought at first glance and the pain medication dripping down the IV tube was soothing all annoyances. Well, except his embarrassment towards the brooding vampire who refused to stop fussing over him. 

“I’d beg to differ. Who is the one in the hospital with a broken ankle?” Quipped said brooding vampire who looked torn between concern and exasperation. Although Beau knew that he was making an effort to stop clenching his perfect jaw, the strain was still evident as Edward tried to look calm. 

“I already told you that I’m clumsy, if you want to be upset about something be upset about the stupid ice covering this entire town. Besides, aren’t I in great hands? Or do you suddenly doubt Carlisle’s credibility?” 

The crease between Edwards eyes stayed put even after Beau’s attempt to lighten the mood. Beau resorted to old methods, he sighed in annoyance, crossed his arms, and refused to meet Edward’s eyes like he would do to Renee as a child when she wouldn’t give him something he wanted. 

This method not only worked on Renee, Beau noted as Edward sat down in the chair he had pulled next to the hospital bed and took Beau’s hand. 

“I’ll have you know that I’m offended for Carlisle’s sake. His own son not believing in his doctor abilities is an insult to anyone.” Beau tried to be serious while Edward was holding his hand, but his lips wouldn’t stop curling up in the edges and his playful intentions slipped into the cadence of his voice. 

“What am I going to do with you?” The same playful tone laced Edwards words as he smiled fondly at Beau and finally settled for exasperation. Beau noted that if he had to act a little petulant to get Edward to listen to him, then so be it. 

Beau however did not note that Edward was leaning towards him, and was therefore closer to Beau than he was generally used to. Only when his (totally unnecessary) heart monitor (that Edward had insisted on for some strange reason) began beeping erratically did Beau notice Edwards cool hand brush away a stray hair, but only as an excuse to stroke Beaus cheek.  
As his cheeks turned scarlet, albeit not out of embarrassment, he noticed Edwards smile soften, and his golden eyes look deeply into his own, seemingly asking a question that Beau wished he would just spit out. 

“You tell me.” Beaus voice still held his humor, although he’d have been lying to himself if he said he wasn’t fighting to keep his gaze off Edwards all too close lips.  
“I plan to, I just-“ Edwards voice trailed off as he closed the space between them. 

Kissing Edward Cullen was unlike anything Beau had ever done before in his life and it topped the charts as far as his best experience went. Edwards hand was now firm on his jaw, and Beaus own hands had betrayed him and found their new home in Edwards perfectly messed up hair. Edwards lips curled into a slight smile as he felt Beau instinctually move towards him. They both lost themselves in the intoxication of it all, even if it was for two different reasons.

As wonderful as Edwards cold lips were on his own flushed ones, Beau couldn’t quite ignore the annoying beeping in the background. As soon as his attention diverted ever so slightly away from the feeling of Edwards hand resting on his neck, to the annoying beeping noise, Edward pulled away to also examine the noise.  
“Maybe we should continue this when you’re not hooked up to a heart monitor?” Edward asked, grinning like a kid in a candy store, and if he hadn’t been a vampire his face would have been just as flushed as Beaus was. 

“And you were the one who insisted-“ Beau cut his own, slightly breathless, sentence short as he noticed Edward look towards the door and roll his eyes. 

“I’m sorry but it seems like I’m going to have to teach Carlisle a lesson about propriety.” Edward’s exasperated expression met Beaus confused one, “He just smiled, very smugly I might add, while telling a patient some ill news.” 

“Why would he-“ Beau began to ask before he remembered what they had just been doing, “..oh right” and at that point he could no longer stop from laughing and smiling at his now not-so-brooding vampire.


End file.
